


Teenage Dream

by toesohnoes



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a job, Cobb forges himself into his younger reflection. Arthur finds it more distracting than he would have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/10606530832/arthur-tries-not-to-look-he-rearranges-the-tie).

Arthur tries not to look. He rearranges the tie around his neck and attempts to run over the plan in his head for the thirteenth time.

Cobb is smoking in the dream world as he never allows himself to do in reality, the cigarette hanging from between his lips. It isn’t the cigarette that Arthur is finding difficult to process. It’s his appearance.

Cobb isn’t a forger by nature, but he can do the basics - and is how Arthur finds himself confronted with Cobb as he’s never known him, young and confused. The sight of him makes Arthur’s highly-prized composure threaten to shatter. They’re working. He needs to pull himself together.

“Do you think it’ll work?” Cobb asks, watching their mark from a distance.

Arthur spares him a glance and then looks away again. “You’re his type,” he confirms. He’s done his research: out of the dream-world, he has files and files about every single conquest this man has ever had. Cobb, like this, fits the bill perfectly. They’ll have him hooked in no time.

Cobb nods and gets to his feet, flicking the cigarette to the ground and stubbing it out beneath his boot. Arthur very determinedly does not look at the low-slung jeans around his hips when he begins to saunter towards the mark, starting the con.

Arthur swallows.

If he manages to make it through this job without jumping Cobb and dragging him into a newly-created dark corner to see if his lips are as soft as they look, he’ll consider the entire dream a success.


End file.
